Better in time
by Rori Potter
Summary: After the death of Ron Hermione find out she is pregnant. Seeing that Hermione has lost herself in grief her friends try and do something about and Minerva gets involved. With help from Dumbledores' portrait she sends mother and daughter back in time.


**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Past Ron/Hermione and Hermione/Remus.

**Warnings:** Major character deaths and use of time travel.

**Summary:**After the death of Ron Hermione find out she is pregnant. Seeing that Hermione has lost herself in grief her friends try and do something about and Minerva gets involved. With help from Dumbledore's portrait she sends mother and daughter back in time.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

**(A/N: Please do review even if it is anonymous. I need to know how many people would like me to update so that I can update accordingly.)**

Better in time

Chapter 1

Mourning

Jets of all colors of light spread across the battlefield to only occasionally hit their targets. Amongst all of the chaos Hermione's eyes focused on one red headed man, her boyfriend Ron. He was doing well up until the point he had to do something heroic. He jumped in front of the killing curse meant for his mother. It all happened to fast as she watched fall to the ground. It was slow motion for Hermione as she watched him fall to the ground. It was slow motion for Hermione as she made her way to Ron. The battle around her seemed to stop as Hermione kneeled down next to Ron. He was dead.

"Goodbye Ron," Hermione said sobbing. "I love you." Slowly Hermione stood while levitating Rons' body in front of her as she headed to the Great hall to add him to the bodies of dead people. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she was in the same room she had been since Ron had died. Carefully Hermione climbed out of bed and headed next door. Hermione smiled. After the final battle Hermione found out she was 2 months pregnant with Ron's child. Harry and Ginny had helped her through her pregnancy. Only a few months after the birth of Madeline, Molly died of an illness she had gotten while visiting South America. Everybody was devastated. Ron's sacrifice had been worthless. Now two families were left without a parent. Hermione had grown up during those years. Now she had a 11 year old and she was a widow at 27 years old.

"Mommy," Madeline said jerking Hermione back into reality. Hermione walked further into her daughters' room.

"Yes, Hun," Hermione said sitting on her daughters bed.

"Do you miss, Daddy," Madeline asked. Hermione sighed as she ran her hand through her daughters hair who had her mothers' hair color but Ron's hair.

"Everyday," Hermione said sadly.

* * *

"We don't know what to do anymore, Minerva," said Ginny sadly. "She is depressed. She'll only leave her flat for a few hours at a time."

"I'll see what I can do," Minerva answered truthfully.

* * *

"In the top drawer is the spell you and anyone else that you feel needs to remember about Penelope Martinez and her daughter Madeline," Albus' portrait said. Minerva gave him a bewildered look but pulled the parchment out. She read the spell and light wove around her head. Flashes of a young woman laughing as she chased her daughter who was laughing as well. The apparent horror across the young girls' face as she fell down to the ground. Conversations, duels, arguments, sadness, happiness, and anger wove in and out of her minds eye. Slowly the images were filed away in her mind as memories. Minerva blinked. "Hermione Granger and Madeline Granger are Penelope Martinez and Madeline Martinez." Minerva stared at the parchment in front of her. Memories of Penelope with Remus on a date. Memories of Penelope with Severus, Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily. She never did like Peter.

"Bubbles," called Minerva. A house elf appeared by her side. "Please fetch Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape. If they try to say that they have more important things to do then say I will personally hunt them down if they don't come this instant." Bubbles smiled and with a loud pop she was gone. A few minutes later three men later ran in. "Take a seat."

"What's going on," Sirius asked. She rose up her hand and recited the spell. For a few minutes all three men were quiet. Without warning Remus left the room with tears down his face.

"What do you remember," Minerva asked the remaining men.

* * *

"Why are you here," Hermione asked Minerva when she welcomed the older woman. Minerva handed her the letter Albus had left for her. Hermione silently read the letter as silent and closed the letter and sat on the couch. "How long will we be gone?"

"7 Years," answered Minerva. "Just long enough for Madeline to graduate." Minerva pulled out 2 letters and handed them to Hermione. "The top one is for you to read in the beginning of Madeline's fourth year. The bottom one is labeled for you to read in Madeline's seventh year near the end. Don't open them sooner. Here is how you will get there. It should take you back in time in 2 hours. Good luck Miss. Martinez." Minerva disappeared after she finished her sentence.

"Madeline," called Hermione. Madeline rushed in. Hermione handed her the letter. After she finished reading the letter she handed it back to her mother.

"I'm going to school in the past aren't I," Madeline asked. Hermione nodded. Madeline cocked her head to the side. "Hello Penelope Martinez. I'm Madeline Martinez." Hermione snickered.

"Go pack your room," Hermione said. "We've got 2 hours till we leave." Madeline nodded and went into her room. Hermione sighed and went in search of parchment and ink. She had finished writing the letters when she noticed the picture of Ron, Harry, Ginny, and herself waving from the picture frame that was settled on her desk facing her.

* * *

"We need an expert duelist no matter what time it is Albus," Moody growled. Albus sighed.

"There is no willing, Moody," Albus pointed out. Several conversations broke out at this. A knock at the door silenced them. "Come in." A woman around 28 came in with a girl around 11. Without a word she stepped forward and handed him a letter. After several minutes Albus looked up. "How long have you been dueling?" A smile graced mother and daughter.

"Since I was 4," Penelope answered. Several whispers broke out at that.

"How long have you been dueling," Albus asked Madeline. She smiled at him.

"Since I was 3," answered Madeline. More whispers broke out at that. Albus considered the two in front of him.

"Remus could you please escort Madeline to Hagrid's hut, please," Albus said.

"No thank you," Madeline said when Remus stood. "The lake looked inviting on the way up here." She handed her mother a coin and then left the room. Everyone introduced themselves and the meeting began again. At the end of the meeting the Marauders minus Peter and with the addition of Lily caught up with Penelope.

"How old are you," Sirius asked. Lily and Remus slapped him. Sirius glared at the two.

"27," Penelope answered as they approached the lake. She was looking for her daughter, they assumed. She was really looking for a way out.

"How old is your daughter," Lily asked.

"Just turned 11," Penelope answered as she spotted Madeline coming out of the water.

"Hey Mom we got to go," Madeline said when she noticed her. Lily frowned.

"Why," Lily asked. Madeline tapped where her heart was located. Penelope's eyes widened.

"I have a bad heart," Madeline answered. "It's time for my medication."

"How bad is it," Lily asked. Madeline didn't get to answer because she collapsed.


End file.
